


I Want You, I Promise

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Road Trips, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “I can't believe Dad let me go with you,” he said softly, knowing Derek would be able to hear him just fine. “I'm the luckiest man alive.”Derek chuckled as he focused out on the winding road ahead. “Pretty sure that title belongs to me.”“Nope. It's mine.”Those hazel green eyes that he'd fallen for so quickly flickered to him. “What makes you say that?”“Because you're the luckiest werewolf alive. There's a difference.”





	I Want You, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenelystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/gifts).



> I noticed on your Tumblr you wanted a fic based off the song 'Want To' by Sugarland, so I did my best to base this fic off of it. I hope you like it!
> 
> Merry Christmas, [serenelystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange)!

Stiles fidgeted with the ring in between his fingers as he stared out through the glass, watching Beacon Hills fly behind him. The camaro’s engine rumbled quietly, a soft hum compared to his jeep. He relaxed against the leather seat, taking in the cool air blowing through the cracked windows, sunlight shining in.

A warm, calloused hand wrapped around his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He shifted his gaze to his road trip buddy and smiled.

“I can't believe Dad let me go with you,” he said softly, knowing Derek would be able to hear him just fine. “I'm the luckiest man alive.”

Derek chuckled as he focused out on the winding road ahead. “Pretty sure that title belongs to me.”

“Nope. It's mine.”

Those hazel green eyes that he'd fallen for so quickly flickered to him. “What makes you say that?”

“Because you're the luckiest  _ werewolf _ alive. There's a difference.”

A wide smile lit Derek's face and he lifted Stiles’ hand to his lips. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“We barely get time to ourselves, Der. It would have been silly of me to not accept your offer.” His free hand found the ring attached to the chain around his neck and began to fiddle with it once more. “We made a promise to each other.”

“Pretty sure a little time away from the pack doesn't count towards that promise, Stiles.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. “Of course it does. What did we promise?”

Derek spared another glance at him before turning back to the road. “To always be together.”

“Exactly,” Stiles replied matter-of-factly. “Which means that any chance we get to spend together, we take. And this was one of those chances.”

“You're right. I'm sorry I doubted you.” Derek placed another soft kiss to Stiles’ fingers, bringing a smile to the human's face.

“I still love you.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat when the sun glinted in Derek's eyes, reflecting only a small portion of the love this man had for him. 

He squeezed Derek's hand back and turned his attention to the scenery flying by as they pulled off the main road. Derek rolled to a stop a moment later and they both stared out at the water before them, sunlight glimmering off its surface.

“It's beautiful,” Stiles whispered in awe.

He felt Derek lean in more than saw him, his hot breath tickling behind his ear. “It'll be even better close up.”

Stiles smiled and turned his head, catching Derek's lips. It was meant to be just a quick peck, but then their mouths started moving together, teeth clacking as they collided.

Derek pulled away first, eyes hooded with lust. “Let's finish this later. We've got food to eat and water to swim in first.” Stiles sighed and slowly sat back in his seat with a pout. “First one there gets to eat sand?”

“You're on!” Stiles scrambled out of the vehicle and raced toward the empty beach, fumbling several times in his sandals. He stopped by the water and glanced back to see Derek walking over, cooler in one hand, blanket in the other. “You let me win.”

A grin appeared on the wolf’s face as he set their items down. “Maybe I just liked the view.”

Heat rose up Stiles cheeks and he knew it wasn't from the warm sun. He made his way over to Derek and bent down right in front of him, scooping up a good portion of the golden powder in one hand. Derek eyed him warily, even taking a step back.

Stiles smiled innocently before shoving the handful of sand in Derek's face, laughter bubbling up. Derek immediately had a look of disgust before he turned his head, spitting out some of the gritty substance that had gotten in his mouth. A split second later, he let out a playful growl before wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles and throwing him to the ground, twisting them so Stiles landed on top of him instead.

“You're crazy,” Stiles laughed, winding his arms around Derek's neck.

“Not as crazy as you,” Derek replied with a peck on the lips. “Now take your shirt off so I can toss you in the water.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it smells like me and I don't want it to be tainted.”

Warmth pooled into Stiles’ gut as he gazed into Derek's eyes. “Oh, and you like it when I smell like you?”

“Of course I do.” Derek gently brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair without breaking eye contact. “You're mine and everyone knows it when you have my scent all over you.”

“Hm… I don't know if I smell like you enough though,” Stiles said teasingly. “I mean, my dad did hug me before we left. And so did Isaac and Erica…”

Derek let out a low growl, fangs briefly making an appearance. “Maybe we should fix that.”

Stiles hummed, pressing himself further against Derek. “I'm totally okay with that.”

Derek smiled. “Of course you are.” 

A second later, Stiles was laying back in the sand, Derek hovering over him with eyes glowing bright blue. Stiles pulled Derek down into a bruising kiss, moaning into his mouth as their lips parted. A deep rumbling reached Stiles' ears and he slid one hand down to Derek's chest, instantly feeling the vibration from the sound. They broke a part to catch their breath, both hot to the touch.

“Make me yours forever, Derek,” Stiles breathed.

Derek's eyes widened a fraction. “That's what the ring is for.”

“No. Take me. Bite me. Mark me. I've done my research. I know how you wolves make something yours and I'm not fully yours yet.”

“Stiles, I don't...I didn't come here to pressure you into that.”

Stiles shook his head, placing both his hands on either side of Derek's face. “You're not pressuring me at all, I promise. I want to.”

Derek’s gaze softened as he slowly lowered himself back down. “You do realize how strong your promises are, right?”

“Stilinski's keep their promises, Der. Now make me yours. Forever.”

Derek growled once more then attacked Stiles’ lips, letting his control slip just a little. Stiles held him close, kissing him back just as fervently.

The sun slowly set on the horizon, casting them in shadows, but they never noticed. All they could taste, feel and hear was each other that night.


End file.
